Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to fall prevention, and more particularly, to construction site fall protection.
Description of the Related Art
In the United States, falls make up over one-third of all construction fatalities. Over 250,000 non-fatal injuries from falls occurred in 2007 alone. The Code of Federal Regulations (CFR) specifies that an employer must utilize a fall protection system whenever an employee may fall six feet or more from any surface. Additionally, at an edge of an excavation, well, pit, shaft, hole, etc., that is six feet or more in depth and is not readily visible, employees must be protected from falls by guardrail systems, fences, barricades, or covers as appropriate.
Often conventional guardrail systems, fences, and barricades are unwieldy and difficult to install and disassemble. Some conventional guardrail systems, fences, and barricades can only be used with specific construction equipment with fixed sizes or connections. Other guardrail systems, fences, or barricades previously used do not comply with heightened federal safety standards.
There is a need, therefore, for a safety rail system that meets current safety standards, is easily moveable, and is easily attachable to various construction site fixtures or structures.